


The Fresh Hell of This

by thenafics



Series: T's Omega Jason Todd Week 2019 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Donna Troy, Alpha Roy Harper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Omega Jason Todd, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenafics/pseuds/thenafics
Summary: Oh shit. Roy is definitely going to hell or he’s already there. He’s stuck in the smallest room of Titan tower during lockdown with Dick’s little brother. Dick’s little brother who has a massive crush on Roy. Dick’s little brother who is the cutest little street rat in the world. Who is in heat. In heat and doing his damndest to get Roy to do something that’s going to get him castrated by the Bat himself. Shit.





	The Fresh Hell of This

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three (Wednesday, 31st of July): Age difference/age gap/May-December romance | Impregnation/breeding | Animal features  
An on time post? Me?   
This one is a bit shorter than the others I've done, but I hope it's alright?

Roy either did something wonderful or something terrible in a past life to deserve this. Jason is putting out heat pheromones that would have been strong in an open space but are positively overpowering in the panic room of the tower. They broadcast how young, fertile, and compatible with Roy he is. His cinnamon scent coats the back of Roy’s throat and fills his nostrils completely. There’s no way for him to escape it in the confines of the room and it’s starting to really affect him. He’s trying his best to keep his scent from projecting his arousal. Roy just hopes that someone comes to let them out of the room before Jason actually succeeds in getting his hands down Roy’s pants.

As it is right now, Jason is nestled up against Roy’s side with his nose buried in Roy’s neck. One of his small wings is pressed up against the shelter of Roy’s much larger one and the feeling that spreads from where their feathers mesh together is nothing short of bliss. Roy’s wing that isn’t fully wrapped around Jason is curved in front of them in an instinctual attempt to keep Jason safe and close to him. It also unfortunately traps all of the scent and heat Jason is giving off in a giant feathery sauna. Jason is cooing at him in a way that, if Jason were in his right mind, would probably be enough to get Roy to kiss him in spite of a reasonable fear of Batman.

Just when Roy is seriously starting to consider cuffing Jason to keep those clever hands from actually managing to get past the clasps of Roy’s suit and into his pants, Dick and Donna bust into the panic room in a storm of dark feathers and protective alpha scent. Roy heaves a sigh of relief and sets about getting up even with Jason clinging to him like a limpet. When Dick reaches out to pull his younger brother from Roy’s side, Jason screeches at him and puffs up into an enraged ball of feathers. Dick backs off a little, lowering his wings to project less aggression, and giving Roy a helpless look. Donna’s attempt at separating Jason from Roy’s side goes a little better in that she actually gets a hand on Jason’s shoulder before she gets bitten. Roy feels flattered that Jason is so protective of him, even in the face of his own older brother and Donna, who he practically worships. 

They end up having to wait until Jason exhausts himself trying to keep the others away from Roy and passes out. Dick gathers Jason into his arms and spirits him away to the batcave while Roy sits in silence and contemplates all the ways Batman might kill him. Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I love Donna? (hints about the rarepair day~~~)


End file.
